Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 5: Mountain of Flames
Chapter 5 The sun rose over adventure bay as Chase got up and streched out. Chase walked over to Skye, He blushed and smiled as he bentdown and gave her a head kiss, Then Chase went over to the lookout and saw Ryder with Sky. Chase: Good morning, Ryder and you too, Sky. Sky: Thanks, Chase. Ryder: Hey Chase, Why don't you wake up the other pups? Chase: You got it, Ryder. Chase runs out of the Lookout with Sky and Orion following him. Chase: Megaphone, ( barks)! A megaphone came out of Chase's pack. Chase: Wake up, Pups! The pups still slept. Chase: Wow, They must be tired after the whole experience yesterday. Orion: I've got an idea, Legendary 6th ranger mode, Solaris knight, Magical source,Mystic force! Orion transformed into the Mystic force Solaris Knight. Orion: Bell card, Activate. A Gold bell appeared in front of the 2 rangers and Chase Orion: Hammer card, Activate! Orion grabbed a appeared Hammer. Orion: you better cover your ears. Sky and Chase covered they're ears as Orion swung the hammer against the bell. The bell's ringing woke up the pups and they walked in the lookout. It was noon on Jake's mountain as Jake walked outside with his board and slid down the slope, But Dimmension killer was watching nearby as he whipped a storm and struck lightning on the mountain and created an avalanche. Jake spotted as he watched as it came towards him. Jake: Uh oh. Jake slid down, Trying to get away from the Wall of moving snow, But it caught up to him and buried him. Then, Dimmension Killer turned around and blasted Adventure Bay to make it Winter. Meanwhile, Jake tried to get up, But He Couldn't. He grabbed his phone and contacted Ryder. At The Lookout, Ryder had just finished a smoothie Emma made for him and the rangers. Ryder: Wow, Emma, This is probably the best thing I have ever tasted. Emma : Thanks, I learned that from Orion. Then suddenly, Ryder's phone rang. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Jake: Hey Ryder, It's Jake, I kind of got a Humngo Problem. Ryder: What's wrong? Jake: I was snowboarding when a sudden avalanche buried me. Ryder: Can you get out? Jake: No. I've tri-GAH! Ryder: Are you okay? Jake: It's My leg. I think it's Broken! Ryder: Don't worry Jake, No job is too big, No pup is too small! Jake: Thanks, Dude. Ryder pulled the pup pad and pressed the call button Ryder: Paw Patrol, To the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups and rangers ran in to the lookout. Chase: Hey, Where's...Marshall! Marshall: Wait for me-Woah! Marshall ran in and tripped only to be in Carter's arms. Marshall:He-He, Nice catch, Carter. The Pups and Rangers went up and : Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, We have an Emergency, Jake was snowboarding when a Avalanche hit and buried him! Pups:*Gasp!* Zuma: Wyder, Doesn't Jake call us During the winter? Marshall: Uh...Zuma, It's winter. Kai:What? The pups and rangers look out to see Adventure bay Covered in snow. Dustin: Dimmension Killer's doing? Sky: Yep. Ryder: Rubble I need you to help dig Jake out when we find him. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Emma: Hey Ryder, What about us? Ryder: Do you have something that can help us? Orion: I got it, Legendary 6th ranger mode, Mercury Ranger, Overdrive Accelerate! Orion transforms into the Mercury Ranger and pulled out the drive detector. Orion: This will come in handy when we find him. Ryder: All Right, Power rangers Paw Patrol... Pups: Is on a roll! Ryder slid down the pole as Orion followed him. Rubble slid down the slide and jumped into his vehicle. Ryder and Orion sped on they're vehicles and arrived at Jake's mountain and began searching for him After 2 minutes of searching, The three finally found Jake and helped him Limp-walk back to his cabin when Dimmension killer showed up with another monster. Dk: You have foiled my plans for the last time! SpeedFlame, Set fire to that cabin! SpeedFlame: Yes, Sir. The monster ran at super sonic speed and set fire to the cabin. Ryder: Oh No. Jake: Oh no is right, Dude, If the fire reaches the fuel tank and the oil tank, It'll destroy everything within a 10 mile radius. Ryder: That would be Adventure bay, Orion: And the lookout! Ryder: Carter, Kai, Marshall. I need you over here at jake's mountain, Fast! The three arrived at Jake''s mountain. Marshal, and Carter used they're Fire trucks to put out the fire. Jake: The oil tank is inside, Someone will have to stop the fire from reaching to it. Marshall: I'll do it. Carter: No Marshall, It's too dangerous, We'll both go. Kai, Dampen the fuel tank so it doesn't catch fire. Kai: yes, sir. Kai moved the stream at the fuel tank as Carter and Marshall went in. The two shot water and fire retardent at the hot flames. Then suddenly, The ceiling collapsed and landed on marshall. Carter: Marshall! The Dalmatian was unconsious, Bleeding and his oxygen tank was busted. Carter tried pulling the beam off of Marshall when Suddenly... KABOOM! The oil tank exploded and caused the cabin to collapse and smother the fire before it hit the fuel tank. Ryder: Carter, Marshall! Did Carter and Marshall survive? Find out in Chapter 6, Coming Soon.